Perfect Combo
}} Roy has a word with a half-ogre about using only one tactic. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * A Half-Ogre Transcript Roy: Well, at least there are SOME ogres left to fight... Roy: Wow, what have we got here? An ogre with a spiked chain? Half-Ogre: A HALF-ogre with a spiked chain! Roy: Ah, I thought I smelled cheese nearby. Roy: Charge! The Ogre swings his spiked chain, "swoosh! swoosh!" Half-Ogre: Attack of Opportunity! Half-Ogre: Attack of Opportunity! Half-Ogre: Combat Reflexes and a 15-foot reach, sucker! Roy: Huh? Half-Ogre: Basically, I get to attack you twice for free every time you charge me. Roy: Ah, got it. Sorry, I only got a C- in my Attacks of Opportunity class... The half-ogre attacks again with the chain, "swoosh!", and leaps away, "spring!" Half-Ogre: And on my turn, I Spring Attack 5 feet to the left, attack, and spring back 15 feet. Now you have to charge me again to attack! Roy: Charge! The half-ogre attacks again with the spiked chain, "swoosh! swoosh!" Half-Ogre: Attack of Opportunity! Half-Ogre: Attack of Opportunity! Half-Ogre: Don't you see? It's the perfect melee build! Sure, I needed to use five feats and had to be a half-ogre to pull it off, but now I'm unbeatable! Half-Ogre: All I have to do is keep moving back every time it's my turn. Roy: Well, I have to admire your mastery of the reach rules, but don't you think it's unwise to continually use the same tactic, round after round? Shouldn't you vary your attacks? Roy charges in again, the half-ogre attacks again, "swoosh! swoosh!" Half-Ogre: Attack of Opportunity! Half-Ogre: Attack of Opportunity! Half-Ogre: Why bother? The combo is perfect, I'm telling you. As long as I move back 15 feet every— The half-ogre backs off a cliff. D&D Context * The half-ogre's build doesn't actually work in-game. An Attack of Opportunity is a free melee attack made against an opponent who has left himself open, for example when he tries to move through a threatened square or cast a spell. However, only one instance of moving through a threatened square per move action per enemy triggers an attack. So Roy would only trigger one attack of opportunity when he moves through the first threatened square and each square after would not trigger. * The half-ogre is not a core race; it does not appear in the SRD, nor in the 3.5 Player's Handbook or Monster Manual. It appears in the Races of Destiny 3.5 supplement, in which half-ogres are listed as Large creatures, while all core playable races are Small to Medium-sized. * A spiked chain is a reach weapon, which allows striking targets that are not adjacent to the wielder. In the comic, this allows the half-ogre, as a Large creature, to have a reach of 15 feet (three squares), whereas a Medium-sized creature would only have a reach of 10 feet (two squares). This is why Roy's opponent says he "had to be a half-ogre for it to work". External Links * 216}} View the comic * link|1104711}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Charge Category:Uses Attack Of Opportunity Category:Uses Spring Attack Category:Order Arrested by Miko